1. Field
This disclosure relates to a semiconductor nanocrystal-polymer micronized composite, a method of preparing the same, and an optoelectronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor nanocrystals, which are also called quantum dots, are a semiconductor material with a nano-size and crystalline structure, and include hundreds to thousands of atoms.
The semiconductor nanocrystals are very small and thus have a large surface area per unit volume, and also have a quantum confinement effect. Accordingly, they have unique physicochemical properties that differ from the inherent characteristics of a corresponding bulk semiconductor material.
In particular, since optoelectronic properties of nanocrystals may be controlled by adjusting their size, the semiconductor nanocrystals are the subject of active research, and are being utilized in display devices and a variety of biotechnology applications.
In addition, a semiconductor nanocrystal-polymer composite including a matrix, in which a semiconductor nanocrystal is dispersed, by mixing a semiconductor nanocrystal with a matrix precursor and curing the matrix precursor, can be prepared and used in a variety of applications. The matrix mainly includes a silicone resin. The silicone resin may be incompatible with an organic ligand on the surface of the semiconductor nanocrystal. Thus, the semiconductor nanocrystals may be agglomerated and the organic ligand on the surface may be compromised or detached, resultantly deteriorating efficiency of a device. In addition, semiconductor nanocrystals are not uniformly dispersed in the matrix, deteriorating uniform efficiency of a device and thus its reliability.
When semiconductor nanocrystals are used in a display element or the like, a silicone polymer may be used as a matrix resin for dispersing the semiconductor nanocrystals, as described above. However, since the silicone resin may be incompatible with the organic ligand present on a surface of semiconductor nanocrystals, the semiconductor nanocrystals may be aggregated, and the organic ligand present on a surface of semiconductor nanocrystals may be compromised or detached, deteriorating efficiency of the device.